paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora (ChaseXSkye pup)
Sora is Chase and Skye's youngest daughter, and she is the younger sister to Lani and Ace. She is currently at the age of 8 months. She is the trainee of Olympia and soon Mountain Rescue Pup on the PAW Patrol working beside her siblings. Note Tundrathesnowpup has given me permission to make her Lani's and Ace's younger sister Appearance General Color & Markings Sora has a darker color of her dad's coat, but on her hind legs and on the tips of her ears she has her mom's dark fur coloring and on her she has the general markings of a German Shepherd and they are the color of her mom's lighter fur color. Younger As a pup she has the basic looks of her dad and mom and continues to grow older. Her markings staying the same of course. Older When Sora is older she is shorter than her father and siblings, but is an inch or two taller than her mother. Once she is older she gets more of a posture of a German Shepherd. Uniform Sora's uniform consists of a hard hat with a flash light, and her pup pack and uniform are a dark blue with white trim and a white belt to hold her pup pack. On occasion she wears these special hiking boots made just for her. Personality Sora is a sweet and outgoing pup enjoying time with her older siblings. She absolutely loves running off and exploring so keeping an eye on her is top priority. Take your eye off and she's gone in a second. She has been scolded in the past for running off without permission too. Running off and exploring is what made her lose her tail when she got stuck in a bear's trap. Since the loss of her tail some pups around tail have made slight fun of her making her slightly enclosed and hiding it from her family and other friends, thus decreasing her confidence anymore. Relationships Parents Skye: Sora is really close to her mom fascinated by her job as aviation pup. It was because of her mom that she got into singing. Even though she sings she doesn't tell her mom but she loves hearing her voice when she was little that eased her off to sleep. Chase: Sora loves her father with all her heart. She loves listening his stories of all the PAW Patrol missions he had gone on with all of his friends like when they helped a little alien get his ship fixed. Sora doesn't really believe him since her and her father do have somewhat of a pranking competition against each other. Siblings Ace: Sora always goes to her brother if she needs help with something or needs a question answered. She loves her brother very much and loves playing games with him like pup pup boogie and others too. Her favorite is Find it, when they hide an object and have to sniff it out. Lani: Sora is extremely close to her older sister, always following her around as a pup when she stared walking, completely fascinated by the world of color when she opened her eyes for the first time. That's also when she started getting her exploration side and she has tried to sneak away from her sister to go on an adventures but she always gets caught by her. Uncles and Aunts Uncles Fletcher: Sora loves her uncle Fletcher and gets along greatly with him. She enjoys playing with him and how me makes her laugh. She will always try and attempt to play sports with her uncle as well. Maui: Cliff: Aunts Harper: Sora loves her aunt Harper and every once and a while this young pup will sing a small song to her to practice. Harper was one of the first pups that Sora sang to besides her mother and sister. Friends Will be added... Stories Stories by me: *Pups in a Blizzard *Shine like Diamonds (Crackship series) Stories by others: Collaborations: *Pups and the Little Sister Songs: *Lullaby for a Stormy Night Trivia Catchphrases *"Let's Climb it!" *"Ready to explore!" *"I'll get you out of a ruff situation!" Pup Tag A grappling hook Tools *Pickaxe *Grappling Hook *Rope *Shovel *Hiking boots Fears *Sharp objects *Bullies *Sleeping by herself and terrible thunder and lightning storms *Singing in front of others More to come.... Fun facts *She likes sneaking on her brother, Ace *Sora tends to always get into trouble somehow *Sora loves to sing and there is this one song her mother would sing to her to calm her during terrible storms **The song that Skye would sing to her daughter is a lullaby that Sora tends to sing to herself when she's alone **She secretly knows how to dance but this is one thing she never shows anyone (Anyone >w>) *As she gets older she notices her sisters feelings for Dylan and sometimes teases her about it. (Even though she knows they're already together~) *She loves exploring and discovering different minerals and saving others from the mountains *Sora has a little kitty friend that was adopted by her family and given to her as a little friend~ His name is Fireheart~ Crush In the future, she falls for a pup that goes by the name Taka, But that night after he came to Adventure Bay he played her and left before she got up the next morning. This got her to think about her trust skills and is cautious of every new pup she meets. Crackship In the crackshipverse Sora ends up falling for Marble. The two love going on adventures together and Sora is really protective of the pooch. She loves taking Marble on cave adventures much to Garnet's dismay. Gallery Older siblings.png|Sora with her older brother and sister~ Lani and Ace~ Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup~ ChaseXSkye pup.png|Sora's old looks before redesigning her~ SCAN0092.jpg|Sketch of Sora at 4 months old singing a song for her sister as a birthday present and to the others too for their birthday~ (But its mostly for her older sister~) SCAN0093.JPG|Sketch of Skye and newborn Sora~~ >w< I love it so much~ Will color in sometime~ Skye and newborn Sora.png|Here is the colored version of the sketch~ Hope it looks okay~ Older Sora-Sora standing.png|Older picture of Sora~~ I really hope she looks okay~ FletcherAndSora.jpg|A cute picture made of Fletcher and Sora~ Ah Its sooooo cute~ Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ Sibling love.png|Sketches made by Tundrathesnowpup of Sora and her older siblings~ Ahh~ All are soooo cute~ Can't wait to see them colored~ Sibling love (colored).png|Now with color~ Ahh~ Now its a million times cuter than before~ <3 Drawn by Tundrathesnowpup~ Family picture.png|Family pic made for Tundrathesnowpup's contest~ (Side note: Taken before Sora lost her tail) Tug-o-war.png|Tundrathesnowpup's part of the AT~ I absolutely love it~ >w< I wonder who will win~~ Tundrethesnowpup request.png|Tundrathesnowpups request of Lani, Ace, and Sora.. I'm not happy with the ground and wall.. I'm no good at the kind of stuff yet though Cliff Lani and Sora.png|Sora and her sister annoying their uncle~ Sooo cute~! Drawn by PuppyLove5~ Pull Sora.png|An amazing screenshot by Tundrathesnowpup~! I know I've said this too much already but thanks so much~!! You did her perfectly~! Sora home with a jewel 001.jpg|AT with Rockydog13, he drew Sora while I drew a cheeb Ashes. Sora redesign.png|Sora's old pic Momy Sora.png|Sora with her little girl~ Its soo cute~! Puppy's part of our AT~! Sora uniform.png|Sora's old picture with her uniform, made a new one and will be digitizing it The best uncle.jpg|Fletcher giving Sora some special advice~ Drawn by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ anthrosoralani.png|A picture of Anthro Lany and baby Sora~ Little Lani is helping her younger sister with walking~ Eee~ >w< I love how it came out~! Letthebattlebegin.png|Picture of Sora with her cousin Soda~ An AT Between Puppy and Fuzzy~ The shepherd cousins.png|Sora with her sibs and cousins~ a collab between Tundra and Fuzzy~~ Fanart lani and sora by lightningwolf710-d9fcybd.png|A gift by LightningWolf710 of Lani and Sora~ Its sooooo cutesss~ I love these sisters so much~! Ahahh yeh.png|Secret Santa gift from Tundra~! Sora getting a ride on the sled by her sister~! Sleepydoggyandkitty.png|Sora sleeping with her friend Fireheart~ The two are as close as close can be~ Sora Redrawn.png|Old reference SoraandDodgeplaying.png|Sora and Dodge playing a game of ball~ Gift for Tundra~ Baby Sora 1.png|I made a baby Sora~! Eeee~ I love how she came out >w< I have more to come of little sora maybe XD Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Next Generation Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Baby puppies Category:Animals Category:Pups Category:Future Generation Category:Puppies Category:Foggy Bottom PAW Patrol Member Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon